


Not What I Seem To Be

by damianphobic



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Ducks, M/M, Smut, retractable corkscrew penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damianphobic/pseuds/damianphobic
Summary: Idk bro this is some weird duck bullshit an old friend wrote a few years ago that i found funny enough to type up and post. Frank and Gerard and ducks.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Not What I Seem To Be

**Author's Note:**

> i did not write this. a friend wrote it a few years ago and i found the paper and typed it up so i could post it

It was four days since Gerard realized it. Realized how that ever serious gaze of a certain band member made him "feel". Maybe it was just because he was so fucking horny, or maybe it was lack of sleep. 

But, Frank looked like a god damn sex god, the epitome of eros. Ohh, he was getting hard at the thought of him. The way he bended with the guitar, his hard crotch moving back and forth against it, his tendrils of black hair dripping with sweat. And when Frank leaned back, revealing his chiseled cheek bones and voluptuous lips, and moaned.

Gerard panted; oh well, there went another pair of underwear.

Suddenly he felt a heavy gaze upon him. Shit, Frank was standing there in all his glory, watching Gerard jerk off. Gerard felt his cheeks (and something else) burn. Well fuck it, he wanted it and he wanted it now. 

Gerard rammed the sexy beast that was frank to the ground. "Wait, Gerard," Frank moaned behind his moist lips. Gerard's eyed burned with lust. "What?" He gasped as he held back the urge to rip off Frank's pants. "Babe, I want you, but," Frank moaned gently, "I'm not who I seem to be." He whispered gently in Gerard's ear. "What?" Gerard moaned softly, "It doesn't matter, just put your fucking dick inside me."

The ever tempting Frank ripped his pants off, revealing a coiled and pale dick. "Oh yes," Gerard screamed. "I've always wanted to fuck a duck!" Frank groaned. "Well then, I'll educate you on the ways of my people." Gerard was sweating and his dick swelled in anticipation. "Do it!" he screamed. He always preferred drills in his ass. It was just that "normal" dicks never did it for him. His nipples swell along with his ass.

Frank then licked his face with a hot and forked tongue, leaving behind a trail of slimy and wet saliva. Gerard then proceeded to hump his ass up to Frank's bulging and coiled dick. "Oh yes, give me that duck cock." Gerard moaned as he licked his nipples. "Send me to the duck palace, Daddy!" He yelled as Frank drilled into his ass.

The audience screamed in horror as an orgy of ducks started to fuck Gerard. "Destroya!" He cried as he was penetrated by Frank once again. They moaned in harmony. 

And that is how Destroya came to be.


End file.
